


Fancy seeing you here

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, attempted setup, child trying to get her mom a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 5: Women of Supernatural and originally posted on June 25, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Jody attends one of Alex's game and guess who she happens to meet in the stands.





	Fancy seeing you here

Jody navigates her way through the crowd of high schoolers and their families. She’s looking for Claire. Hopefully her daughter has found them seats. A few seconds later she catches sight of a familiar blonde head in the stands above the lacrosse field. She takes a seat next to Claire on the bench.

“So have you been getting enough to eat? Those dinner burgers with put you in an early grave if something nasty doesn’t do the job first,” Jody says.

“I’m fine, Jody,” Claire says with a sigh but she seems a little off, like she’s just going through the familiar motions of being a put-upon teenager playing her part in a conversation she’s had a dozen times before while her mind is on something else. She isn’t looking a Jody. Her eyes are scanning the crowd like she’s looking for someone. Jody follows her gaze, trying to figure out what she’s looking for. They notice Donna at nearly the same moment. Claire waved Donna over.

“Donna, it’s good to see you,” Claire says. “Alex will be glad you could make it to her game. It should be a good one.”

“I’m glad I could get away from work,” Donna says.

“Yeah,” Claire says. She glances into the crowd. “Oh, I see an old friend the owes me money. I’ll be back. You two have fun.” She races down the stairs and disappears into the crowd. Donna stared after her for a minute and then she chuckles.

“Well that was a new excuse,” Donna says.

“At least they’re keeping it original,” Jody says. “This is what the third time this month that they’ve schemed to get us alone together?”

“I think it’s the fourth,” Donna says. “When are we going to tell them that we’re already together?” She’s not pushing, just curious.

“Soon,” Jody says. “I like having these excuses to spend time with you. Plus my contrary will like our relationship better while they think it’s their idea.”


End file.
